Talk:Diana/Background/@comment-5606883-20121214002025/@comment-5606883-20121218235430
You do make some good points and I'm glad that you actually know a thing or two about Diana, most commenters only know that she exists >.> And I'm sorry for the wall of text, I'm trying to make sure there won't be any misunderstandings with what I say, and I tried to throw a lil humor in to make it not boring :) And its the fact that they -over- nerfed her ult range. I would have no problem with them taking its range down to her Q's max range (okay, I'd still be sad but I wouldn't cry...as much) but now that "tiny aoe range" is enough for people to get away (out of her ulti's range) during her laneing phase. When you lane with her and you wanna go in for a kill, you hit her Q and close to max range so you don't scare the person off by getting too close, then you ult to them but you can't do that now. Now you need to get close enough to start a combo but closing that distance will either make them run, or give them the opportunity to make the first strike and lock Diana down with CC and either run or burst her down. This is a problem because laning prelvl6 is Diana's biggest weakness. 98% of the time you'll be against a ranged champ in mid lane, which lets them safely poke and harass you constantly (yes you can Q them, but in order to make it so you don't loose every trade you need to do that constantly, which leave her with no mana. And a mana-less Diana in the early lane = forced early recall = MUCH less CS for you = free farming for the other person = you being set back the entire game if the enemy knows how to poke properly which, in a ranked game, he will. So her ability to "fly across half the lane" (exaggerating much?) is what made her a viable melee mid laner at lvl 6, so she could finally get some farm AND now she could engage in a trade and not automatically lose, believe it or not- her ult made the lane fair (quick note: I'm going by all the experiance I have in ranked games playing her in mid lane, and I'm aware that in most normal games people don't care too much about kiteing/shutting down someone early game/denying your lane enemy farm and all the stuff that should be done to properly counter a champ you are afraid of.) And yes you're right with the AA range (maybe Caitlyn...) but you're interpreting my statement wrong. When you initially close that gap between you and whoever your chasing (lets say its the ADC since he is most likely to have the red buff) you -use- your Q > R combo. That puts your Q on cooldown and after you use her pull, assuming you were spamming the E so it would proc, you have no other way to slow them down b/c a quick flash will save them as you attempt to catch up b/c her E's slow will have worn off by now so all they have to do is kite you (hit you, run, hit you, run, hit you, run) to keep that slow on you. And yes, by now her Q should be off Cooldown but you will be around max distance away so chances of hitting it are slim. Quick Q 101, using her Q stops movement speed during the cast. <--this wasn't a big problem before but b/c you could still ult in b/c of its range and still potentially get the kill, but now you can't. ^^^ Is basically the same with the bruiser, but slightly different tactic. They just have to hit you once to slow you, and yes you can Q > R > E them but then they'll just keep hitting you, this lets them heal from their lifesteal and they're still procing their slow while her's will be gone. This means they can run away while you try to catch up but wont b/c of their slow- judgment call: Your Q is on cooldown, if you wait they'll be out of range but you can still ult them. Lets say you ult to them- now you can kill them, right? Unless they were already on desperetly low hp, thats a no. Because now they'll just hit you once, slowing you again. And it doesn't matter that your Q is up now b/c your ult is on cooldown. In some situations, yes she can still chase and kill in this scenario, but if you ult w/o her Q in order to stay within range you're going to get her ult damage + 1 AA, 2 if your lucky and proc your passive- but thats 300 from her ulti, 100 from her AA, and another 300 from her passive- thats ~700 damage and unless they were really low to begin with, thats not going to get you a kill. (note: I rounded down a lil bit to try and account for the AP bonus from a "standard" Diana build mid-late game and I tried to account for the opponients Armor and MR.) And your point about dodgeing skill shots actually supports my argument. Because now if you miss one Q, they're pretty much safe since her Q goes farther than her ulti now. But, on a quick side note: her Q is one of the main reasons people are bitching about her to Riot. Since its not a straight line, they act like its impossible to avoid b/c they refuse to adapt to a new feature in the game- when in fact its one of the easiest to dodge skillshots in the game, next to Blitzcrank's and Nidalee's slowpoke spear. You just need to know a lil about the champion and you can anticipate it coming, and when its a slow, curved one like Diana's you have plenty of warning unless its pointblank. I understand this is all your opinion and I agree with your CC paragraph, I'm not trying to say that your opinion is dead wrong and that I'm the best Diana player in League, so I'm sorry if I come off that way- its not intentional. All I'm trying to do is show you the faults that I see in your opinions. And yes, instantly ulting after you fire your Q at the enemy was effective about 40-50% of the time pre-nerf, but if wasn't done at max range then her ult would actually hit first, thus putting it on cooldown. So her combo became -very- hard to start with the range nerf. (once again, if its range was the same as Q's max then I would still consider her viable for ranked games.) Overall: her kit took a severe blow since her dash is shorter than her initiating ability. And a quick note on my previous points regarding Q's cooldown, yes at max range it is only 6 seconds, but League of Legends is all about little advantages that give you that '-''slight-''' edge that will allow you to win a fight or a game; and alot of CC/running can happen in those 6 seconds.